Spirit of zero
by Guardian-del-aura
Summary: Cuando un hibrido humano-fantasma es transportado al mundo de familiar of zero, el mundo fantasma entrara en un posible caos por lo que reloj tomara medidas drásticas


**Bueno, aquí estamos con un nuevo fic que prometo no comenzar otro hasta terminar este, espero que sea apoyado porque le pondré mucho empeño, ahora sin más los dejo leer, dejen rewiew, follows y Favs, este fic tiene lugar luego de Planeta Phantom además de varios poderes imaginados, también debo decir que me inspire en otro fic que se llama the Phantom of Zero, así que me disculpo de ante mano si algunas cosas se parecen entre si**

 **-** Hola **-** personaje hablando

-"Adiós"-personaje pensando

- _Así que eso paso_ -Holograma, ser misterioso hablando

- **No hay comparación** -criatura hablando

-" _ **No con nosotros**_ " criatura pensado

 **(…)** Nota

 **-Dimensión Phantom, casa de los Fenton-**

Estaba un Danny aburrido mirando la televisión en su cómodo sillón cambiando de canal rápidamente, había pasado tres años desde lo sucedido con el DESasteroide, pasaron muchas cosas, la más destacada era la relación que tuvo con Sam, la cual termino en rompimiento dado que cada vez que intentaban tener su momento de privacidad como pareja un fantasma arruinaba el momento así como que logro ingresar en un buen colegio, no había nadie más en casa puesto que su familia se había ido en un viaje de trabajo, su hermana estaba en la universidad y no vendría de visita hasta dentro de un año, Tucker y Sam fueron a visitar a sus demás familiares dejándolo solo, Parecía que sus enemigos querían matarlo del aburrimiento ya que no había aparecido ningún fantasma si bien esperaba que algunos no vuelvan a causar problemas luego de lo del asteroide y lograr salvar la tierra y la zona fantasma juntos, cosa que no impidió que siguieran esparciendo el caos por Amity Park, lanzo un suspiro luego de apagar la televisión

-Tal vez deba ir a entrenar mis poderes de hielo con Congelación-dijo el Halfa a nadie en particular

Desde hace tiempo Danny tenia curiosidad de sus poderes así que fue con quien consideraba su mentor fantasmal, con ayuda de congelación pudo dominar sus poderes fantasmas aún mejor que antes ahora tenía mayor control sobre el además de sus poderes de frio, por lo que emprendió marcha hacia la zona fantasma cuando de repente sintió algo raro, era diferente de cuando sentía la presencia de otro fantasma fijo su atención por todas partes mientras se preparaba para un ataque enemigo de cualquier ángulo cuando se abrió portal, Danny no teniendo más que hacer se acercó al portal y acerco su dedo a este, cuando estaba a centímetros de tocarlo

Lanzo un bufido estrechando los ojos-como si fuera tan tonto como para tocarlo-luego el portal succiono su dedo

Ante esto Danny abrió los ojos como platos para luego usar su otra mano para sacarla logrando que ahora ambos puños estén atrapados dentro del portal para que sus brazos sean absorbidos hasta los codos, el chico fantasma intento resistirse lo más que pudo pero inevitablemente fue absorbido totalmente en un solo segundo sin tiempo a volver a reaccionar.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió mostrando a Tucker entrando a la casa Fentom con su típica ropa que siempre vestía

-Hola Danny siento molestarte pero antes de irme olvide mi celular aquí-acto seguido agarro su celular el cual estaba en una mesa frente al televiso-espero que no te moleste... ¿Danny?-pregunto luego de observar a su alrededor notando que solo estaba el, se encogió de hombros y salió de la casa de su amigo cerrando la puerta.

Danny sentía que caía desde la torre más alta directo a su cruel y fatídico final, miro un cielo azul el cual no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, quería gritar pero por alguna razón algo se lo impedía sentía que no había final estuvo cayendo durante varios minutos hasta que encontró el final que extrañamente se sintió como si solo hubiera caído desde una altura insignificante, aun cuando un espeso humo lo cubría totalmente y el dolor de su espalda al chocar con el suelo le dificultaba moverse se paró con ayuda de sus manos y se puso en posición de defensa, no sabía lo que pasaba pero estaba seguro que era obra de los fantasmas y estaba listo para luchar con todo, un aro brilloso de color celeste los transformo en un Danny Phantom nuevo, con su cabello levemente más crecido, con su chaqueta azul y camisa negro con su típico logotipo de una "D" plateada guantes sin dedos blancos, negros y tenis blanco no había cambiado mucho su vestimenta, en su mano izquierda un aura verde se presentó igual que en el derecho solo que de color azul, de algo de lo que estaba orgulloso era de que había logrado tener un mejor control de su lado fantasmal además de su núcleo helado, con ayuda de congelación claro, pero no pudo sentir ningún fantasma pero oyó unas voces en un lenguaje que no conocía

-¿Me habrán transportado en otro lugar…..o época?-dijo volviendo a la normalidad

Pasado, futuro u otro lugar su lado fantasmal era algo que francamente no quería mostrar a pesar de que todo el mundo ya lo sabe, el humo se disipo por una ráfaga de viento, pudo ver a un grupo de personas con capas y…varios animales junto a un dragón y…un ojo flotante, ok eso era raro

-Hum... ¿hola?-se quedó mirando al grupo dándose cuenta de que había un castillo medieval tal vez estaba en otra época

 **-Dimensión de familiar of Zero, salón de clases un día antes-**

En la escuela de magia del país Tristain en el continente Halkeginia, más específicamente en un salón de clases donde ahora estaban los de segundo años estaban empezando con su clase de alquimia, de entre la clase se puede ver a cierta chica pelirosa loli que miraba atentamente la clase, se podría decir con solo mirarla de cerca cualquiera supondría que era una estudiante responsable, cosa que era en parte cierta si no fuese por un pequeño detalle que todo el mundo, una chica pelirroja que estaba rodeada por varios estudiantes masculinos, cosa que parecía disfrutar, una chica más pequeña que la loli de pelo azul-celeste con gafas la cual estaba leyendo un libro, mientras un báculo estaba descansando sobre su hombro, unas filas más al frente había un chico rubio con aires notables de grandeza con una rosa en la mano el cual estaba hablando con una chica igual de rubia pero con un peinado en trenzas quien hacia lo posible por ignorar al rubio anterior

-Muy bien alumnos-dijo la maestra llamando la atención de los alumnos quienes como todo buen estudiante no prestaban mucha atención-primero que nada quiero felicitarlos por pasar al segundo año soy la señorita cheveerus, aunque también me conocen como cheveerus de la arcilla roja, hoy les mostrare un poco sobre la alquimia, como sabrán mi magia es de tierra, ¿alguien podría decirme cuales son los cuatro elementos?-

Ante la pregunta de la maestra el rubio contesto con aires de grandeza-fuego, agua, viento, tierra son los cuatro elementos, debo decir que también mi especialidad es la tierra y me conocen como Guiche Gramont, el bronce-volvió a su asiento con su rosa ahora en la boca mientras revolvía levemente su cabello

-Gusto en conocerte Guiche, bueno para que entiendan un poco mejor la alquimia se las mostrare- acto seguido quito de su manga tres piedritas, agito su varita levemente y estas brillaron señalando que ahora eran de otro material

-¡¿Eso es oro?!-pregunto impactada la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento y apoyando sus manos en el escritorio

La maestra negó con la cabeza-No, es latón-

La pelirroja se sentó luego de que su momentánea impresión pasara

-Muy bien, ¿alguien más quiere intentarlo?-pregunto mientras transformaba las piedritas de latón de nuevo en piedra, esta vez nadie se levanto

La maestra al ver que nadie se animaba decidió hacer pasar a cualquier alumno-¿Qué tal usted señorita Vallieri?-

Ante esto la pelirosa se levantó y se acercó hacia la profesora con su varita ya lista, los demás alumnos al ver esto entraron en pánico

-!Pero es Louise la zero!-exclamo uno

-!Es cierto, terminara explotándolo todo!-exclamo otro

Y siguieron las protestas en contra de la pelirosa la cual asía su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo aunque le moleste al final termino acostumbrándose un poco a su desafortunado sobre nombre, pero ella les demostraría a todos que estaban equivocados

Louise saco su varita para luego apuntar hacia las piedras pero luego fue interrumpida

-!Señorita Cheveerus es peligroso que Louise la zero haga esa magia terminara explotando todo el salón!-grito la pelirroja

-No puedo hacer el hechizo si me desconcentran-dijo cortante desconcertando un poco a la pelirroja para luego gruñir en respuesta

-Tonterías-dijo la maestra en un intento de calmarlos-la alquimia es inofensiva, continúa señorita Vallieri-

Louise procedió a lanzar el hechizo en las piedritas las cuales empezaron a brillar con más fuerza que antes por un momentos todos incluyendo la pelirosa se sorprendieron con eso antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, la peliazul salió lentamente del salón momentos después de que la pelirosa se acercara al escritorio de la maestra, al momento de cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar el sonido de una poderosa explosión, la cual solo suspiro para proceder a alejarse hasta perderse por los pasillos. En el salón no se podía ver nada a causa del humo pero luego de que la profesora hiciera un hechizo de viento liberando el humo se pudo notar todo el desastre y la pelirosa con la cara llena de humo y el cabello parado como varios de sus compañeros

 **-Una hora más tarde-**

Se ve a Louise saliendo de la oficina del director con una expresión seria y neutra, mientras bajaba por las escaleras se encontró con la peliazul, la pelirroja y la rubia con trenzas miraban de forma burlona a la pelirosa

-Vaya parece que volviste a causar una explosión Louise la zero-dijo la pelirroja de forma burlona

-Zerbst-gruño Louise mirando a su eterna rival

-En este punto no me sorprende que todo haya explotado-dijo burlonamente

La pelirosa gruño ante el comentario insultante de la pelirroja, ahora mismo sentía unas ganas terribles de azotar su cabeza contra la pared pero como todo buen noble se contuvo, aunque no estaría de más causar otra explosión en la cara de la pelirroja "accidental"

-solo cometí un leve error de cálculos-murmuro en voz baja Louise bajando la mirada al suelo

-Típico de ti Louise la zero-dijo la pelirroja riéndose junto a la rubia

En este punto Louise adquirió un tono rojo en su cara debido al enojo que amenazaba con salir y estrellarse directo en la cara de la pelirroja

-Oh ahora que lo recuerdo ¿mañana no era el ritual de invocación de familiar?-dijo la rubia mirando a Louise la cual se puso un poco pálida

Louise estaba insegura porque la charla que había tenido con el director menciona que si no lograba invocar algo seria expulsada y con ello su familia seria desprestigiada y tendría consecuencias graves

-Seguro que Louise hará explotar todo de nuevo y no invocara nada-dijo la pelirroja

Antes estas palabras las cuales dolieron ella enojada e indignada miro a la pelirroja-¡Ya lo veras invocare al mejor familiar de todos será el más poderoso y grandioso de todos!-grito para luego proceder a bajar por la escalera

-¿De verdad crees que Louise invoque algo?-pregunto la rubia a la más alta entre las tres

-Lo dudo ¿Qué opinas tu Tabitha?-la pelirroja miro a la peliazul quien durante toda la conversación guardo silencio

Esta simplemente aparto levemente la mirada de su libro-no lo sé-respondió para luego concentrar su atención de nuevo en su libro

 **-Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Louise-**

Louise se tumbó boca abajo en su cama conteniendo las ganas de gritar a todo lo que daba su pulmón, había sido un momento de debilidad la cual saco una parte de su frustración y enojo, ni ella misma estaba segura que lograría sacar si quiera un familiar decente

-No sé porque dije eso, si no logro sacar algo entonces no solo seré expulsada sino que también haré el ridículo frente a todos-dijo la loli deprimida para luego mirar las dos lunas la cuales una era grande de color azul y otra era de color rosa mucho más pequeña la azul la cual era enorme pero…ambas seguían siendo hermosas.

-No-dijo en un susurro-tengo que hacerlo, les demostrare a todos de lo que soy capaz, invocare al mejor familiar de todos-dijo segura de sí misma para luego cambiarse por su prendas para dormir.

Mañana sería un largo día con muchas sorpresas con la aparición de cierto personaje con poderes fantasmales.

 **-Dimensión Phantom, zona fantasma, fortaleza de reloj-**

Reloj miraba un gran por un portal el cual servía como observador para todo lo que sucedía por el mundo humano así como para lo que paso, puede pasar o pudo pasar, ahora mismo miraba a Danny Phantom ser arrastrado por el portal hasta que lo absorbió en su totalidad, Reloj dio un suspiro cansado, sabía adonde lo llevaría pero no tenía el poder para sacarlo y no puede evitarlo, ese portal una vez que te tiene como objetivo no había manera de evadirlo, se sintió frustrado de no poder evitar algo que sabía de antemano que pasaría, podría sacarlo de esa dimensión pero el ser llamado Brimir era tanto o más poderoso que él, o mejor dicho lo suficiente como para que no intervenga de manera directa hacia su dimensión

-Me imagino que ya sabes lo que ocurrió….y que vendría-dijo una voz a la espaldas de reloj

Este ni siquiera se volteo a verlo, esta vez miro lo que sucedería a continuación al igual que al invitado "inesperado".

Se vio un gran número de fantasma, tan numerosos que cubrían el cielo mismo dirigiéndose de ciudad en ciudad no solo causando caos también poseyendo gente para volver a sentirse "vivos" aunque eso era una mera ilusión, causaba caos, muerte, destrucción y más, los humanos intentaban por todos los medios retenerlos pero simplemente eran demasiados y….cada vez eran más

-Cuando los fantasmas se den cuenta que Phantom ha desaparecido los vivos tendrán muchos problemas y no habrá nada que pueda detenerlos-Reloj esta vez encaro a la persona o cosa a un lado de el

El observador quien llevaba su típica túnica blanca con bordes dorados y su cuello largo que cubría las costados de su cabeza, este seguía mirando los acontecimientos que pasarían con los fantasmas pero había algo que llamaba su atención

-Parece que tú tampoco podrás pararlo a no ser que lo evitemos ahora-

-Mejor dicho que yo me encargue de ello-dijo con un todo de voz calmada e imperturbable

El observador poco le dio importancia-¿Qué harás reloj?-

-No puedo simplemente hacer volver al chico fantasma no está fuera de mi tiempo sino de la misma dimensión, pero puedo hacer algo para evitar que el mundo de los vivos llegue al caos mismo-reloj ahora se encaminaba hacia el centro de la habitación-pero para eso necesitare un poco de tu ayuda-

-¿Qué necesitas exactamente?-

-Los observadores confiscan y esconden artefactos creados por los humanos que afecten significativamente a los fantasmas si mal no recuerdo, tenía un artefacto que cambiaba el lugar donde la salida y entrada al mundo de los vivos-

-¡Imposible! Nunca volvimos a utilizar el artefacto ya que causo no solo problemas y desastre al mundo fantasmal sino también al de los vivos-el observador estaba un poco nervioso, era un tema que no se había tocado nunca

-Sí, pero ya han olvidado de su existencia menos ustedes y por supuesto yo-dijo mirando al observador

Este solo suspiro antes de salir de la fortaleza y volar hacia un lugar en específico

-Perfecto….ahora solo falta que todos entiendan su lugar y que empiece la función-dijo sonriendo ante su pequeña victoria contra los observadores

 **-Dimensión de Familiar of Zero, cerca de la entrada de la escuela-**

Estaban todos los estudiantes reunidos, era el día de la invocación de los familiares, el profesor esta vez era Jean Colbert el cual pasaba lista a cada alumno para que pase y proceda el ritual de invocación, casi todos ya habían invocado a sus familiares ahora era el turno de Tabitha

La peliazul había invocado un dragón de viento los familiares eran invocados de acuerdo a la afinidad del mago, el corazón de Louise se aceleró un poco, su turno estaba, el dragón como era de esperarse todos quedaron impresionados, no muchos podían convocar un dragón como familiar

Ahora era el turno de la pelirroja la cual había invocado una salamandra de fuego, también quedaron impresiono a todos pero no tanto como el majestuoso dragón de color celeste, en este punto el corazón de Louise se encontraba bastante acelerado

-Muy bien ¿Todos ya invocaron a sus respectivos familiares?-pregunto al grupo

-No todos señor Colbert falta Louise la zero-

El grupo empezó a reírse ya que esperaban que Louise vuelvo a explotar todo de nuevo, ella simplemente ignoro los comentarios agudos que le lanzaron, se acercó al centro y procedió a escribir las runas para luego recitar unas palabras

-Mi familiar que existe en algún rincón del vasto e infinito universo-empezó a recitar-mi hermoso, divino, sabio y por mucho más poderoso familiar escucha mi llamado en lo más profundo de mi corazón y te pido que respondas a mi llamado-

Como esperaban mucho ocurría una explosión solo que esta era el doble de lo normal tanto que se escuchó por toda la escuela

-¿Qué clase de ritual de invocación era ese?-pregunto la rubia con trenzas en su hombro estaba su familiar el cual era un sapo

-Aunque sea fue original ¿No te parece Motmorency?-pregunto el rubio hombre a un lado de él estaba su familiar el cual era un topo gigante

-¡Volviste a hacerlo Louis la zero!-se burló la pelirroja

-Sí, era de esperarse de Louise la zero-dijo un estudiante rubio y robusto

Mientras más comentarios se escuchaban la loli se sentía fatal al creer que no había logrado invocar nada, sentía ganas de llorar crecer pero se contuvo aún era una noble, siempre tenía que comportarse pese a todo

-¡Suficiente no tolerare que estas clase de conductas sean…!-el profesor estaba reprendiendo a su alumno cuando de golpe sintió un escalofrio

Todos sintieron ese escalofrio para luego mirar entre el humo, un leve brillo azul y verde se veían entre el espeso humo que no dejaba ver nada excepto esos brillos extraños

-"No había sentido esto desde que…..no puede ser" señorita Tabitha mueva el humo por favor-pidió amablemente el profesor

Tabitha no muy segura lanzo un hechizo de viento y antes de que se dispersara los brillos había desapareciendo

Dentro pudo verse a un joven de cabello negro, ojos azules camisa negra con una "DF" verde **(cortesía de sus padres para promulgar el apellido Fenton)** pantalones rojos y tenis blanco con una raya roja tal vez de unos 18 años de edad, estaba visiblemente desorientado y confundido, no encajaba con la presencia que estaba dentro del humo, ante esto los demás estudiantes empezaron a reírse

-Un humano-dijeron varios alumnos sorprendo

-¿Este es mi…..hermoso, divino, sabio y por demás mucho más poderoso familiar?-la pelirosa tenía una mirada incrédula hacia el joven adolescente

-Louise la zero invoco un plebeyo-dijo uno de los alumnos seguido de otros comentarios

-¡digno de ti Louis la zero siempre sobrepasas nuestras expectativas!-grito la pelirroja para proceder a reírse junto a sus demás compañeros

-¡Cállense solo cometí un leve error de cálculos!-grito enojada, aunque por dentro, muy adentro estaba feliz de que pudo hacer magia, demostrando que merecía estar en la academia y salvándose de una expulsión

-¿Profesor puedo hacer la invocación de nuevo?-pregunto esperanzada, quizás esta vez lograría sacar un dragón

Este nada más sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Esta ceremonia es un ritual sagrado decide la eternidad de la vida de un hechicero, repetirlo es una deshonra para el ritual, lo apruebes o no ya sea decido que él es tu familiar-dijo mirando al joven analíticamente

-¡Pero nunca he escuchado a un plebeyo como familiar!-replico Louise

-Ya sea un plebeyo o cualquier otra cosa, continua con el ritual-

-¿Qué? ¿Con esto?-dijo señalando al joven el cual inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada

-Date prisa Louis-dijo en un todo de replica

La loli suspiro y se acercó al joven-mi nombre es Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière-se acercaba cada vez más al joven mitad-fantasma-colgante que guarda los cinco poderes, bendice a este criatura y conviértela en mi familiar-

-"¿Qué está pasando?, no entiendo nada"-aún seguía aturdido, miro a la loli la cual estaba bastante cerca

-Siéntete honrado plebeyo nadie de tu clase recibe el honor que se te esta por entregar-acto seguido lo beso

Danny seguía en estado de shock mirando a la pelirosa hasta que sintió algo en su mano izquierda, al notarlo pudo ver un emblema extraño el cual no conocía y sintió su cuerpo arder, no le importo había soportado mucho más dolor cuando peleaba con los fantasmas

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse-

Para sorpresa de Danny los demás alumnos empezaron a volar alejándose de ellos hasta que alguien le llamo la atención

-Familiar, sígueme-dijo Louise

Claro Danny no la entendió pero decidió seguirla, entraron al castillo, Danny miro a todas partes todo era nuevo para él, tal vez si la seguía encontraría la manera de llegar a casa, noto las miradas de burlas que le mandaban algunos a él, hasta que entendió que no era precisamente a el sino a Louis quien solo las ignoraba, entraron a la habitación de Louis, Danny se impresiono levemente por la calidad de los muebles y la habitación

-Muy bien, este es tu cama familiar-Louis señalo el montón de paja

-¿Yo?-Danny capto el mensaje por la mitad y se señaló a si mismo

-Sí, así es familiar-afirmo Louis

-¿Qué? ¿No soy un gato o un conejo o un animal para que me trates así?-replico bastante molesto

-No te entiendo nada, me provocas dolor de cabeza-dijo sacando su varita y haciendo un gesto que termino en una explosión

-¡Oye!-exclamo enfadado-¿Acaso intentas matarme o qué?-empezó a toser debido al humo

Ante esas palabras la pelirosa abrió los ojos sorprendida-Te entiendo, te entiendo-

-¿Me entiendes?-

-No debería de pasar eso, se supone que debía silenciarte-dijo la pelirosa sin tacto alguno, suspiro-mi nombre es Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière

-Ese es un nombre ridículamente largo-murmuro Danny en voz baja

-¿Por qué mi familiar tuvo que ser un plebeyo? ¿Por qué no mejor un grifo, una manticora o un dragón?-dijo frustrada

-Oye, eso es insultante…..creo, pero mi situación no es mejor, estoy en otro mundo-

-¿Otro mundo?-repitió la loli confundida

-Sí, vengo de otro mundo-

-No te creo, es imposible-respondió escéptica

-Si lo supieras-dijo pensando en la zona fantasma

-En fin ¿Cómo te llamas familiar?-pregunto

-Mi nombre es Danny Fenton y….espera ¿Cómo que familiar?-

Louis le procedió a explicar todo respecto a su situación al igual que en donde estaba

-Con estoy en Tristain-dijo para mirar a Louis-Bueno pues….gracias por…-se detuvo abruptamente al ver que la loli se estaba desnudando frente a el-¡¿Qué haces?!-

-¿No es obvio? ¿Te doy mi ropa para que la laves?-

-¡No soy tu sirviente!-

-Claro que sí, eres un plebeyo, en lo que te convierte en mi sirviente ahora ve y….-

La loli miro a todas partes con sus ropas tiradas en la cama sin rastros de su familiar, su cara estaba roja del enojo

 **-Mientras tanto en los pasillos-**

Danny se volvió intangible y salió por la puerta, comenzó a correr por los pasillos tratando de encontrar una salida, hasta que se vio a una pareja y por reflejo se volvió invisible

-"Demonios pudieron verme"-se reprendió mentalmente el joven halfa, pero luego se alivió de que no lo hayan notado

-Oh señorita katie tus postres son los más deliciosos que eh probado-dijo un rubio comiendo un suflé

-Que bien que le guste señor guiche lo hice especialmente para usted-dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Danny al creer que la pareja no lo notaria se volvió visible estando en la esquina para luego empezar a correr de nuevo

-¿Viste eso?-pregunto Guiche a Katie al notar como una sombra paso rápidamente por el pasillo

-¡Guiche!-Louise bajo corrió rápidamente por el pasillo hacia la pareja-¿Viste a mi familiar?-

-¿Se escapó?, ¿Un familiar escapando de su amo? Bueno, es normal viniendo de ti-la pelirosa gruño

-Como sea ayúdame a buscarlo-

-¿Eh? Ok, discúlpame pero nos vemos luego Katie-ella solo asintió y la pelirosa y Guiche corrieron por el pasillo

Danny siguió corriendo hasta que vio la salida cerca de una fuente con un hombre pelirrojo y con barba besando a una mujer de piel bronceada y pelirroja con un busto de tamaño…generosamente grande, Danny simplemente los ignoro y empezó a correr por el enorme campo, levanto su vista y se sorprendió al ver dos lunas, una enorme de color azul y otra más pequeña de color rosa, luego sintió que estaba volando sin quererlo

-¡Qué demonios!-grito anonadado mirando las dos lunas, había visto cosas más raras pero no en el mundo humano

Mientras tanto entre las sombras una figura entre las sombra veía como Guiche levantaba a Danny con su varita a lado del rubio estaba Louise, este simplemente se quedó un momento para luego retirarse del lugar con su larga espada enfundada por su espalda y un manto de fuego morado cubriendo su espalda

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Acepto cualquier sugerencia, ya sea un comentario o alguna sugerencia la aceptare mientras sea respetuosa, pondré a Danny un poco más poderoso lo suficiente para estar a la par de fantasmas más poderosos de lo normal**


End file.
